Totally Done
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: After an incident during one of their more dangerous missions, Sam snaps and the spies quit WOOHP. I'm honestly surprised that this wasn't an episode in the show, given that they were essentially forced into this role. But regardless, I hope you enjoy it.


Totally Done (Chapter 1)

Sam Simpson, Alex Vasquez, and Clover Lamoreaux walked into Jerrry's office at WOOHP, with their outfits torn up and burned, their hair in disarray, and completely exhausted. They practically flopped onto the pink couch in front of Jerry's desk while Jerry looked at them with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Excellent work girls, you stopped the Flamethrower from burning Beverly Hills down to the ground," Jerry congratulated. The girls took no notice of this, as they were still trying to catch their breath.

"Thanks Jerry," Alex breathed out.

"It was hard despite how much of an idiotic freakshow that guy was," Clover said, rolling her eyes of the memory of the red headed arsonist in the Hawaiian Shirt.

"We would've been done sooner and not gotten as hurt if these inventions worked. I don't know what happened to them, but most of the gadgets you have us didn't work at all. Some of them literally blew up in our faces," Sam explained, pointing to the ash on her face and in her hair.

"Oh, well tell me what's wrong with them. They were experimental gadgets after all," Jerry responded, before the air in the office thinned. Sam looked at Jerry like he had pushed her mother off of a cliff. Alex and Clover looked at Sam with concern, noticing that she was trembling.

"Sam…are you OK?" Alex asked.

"You…gave us gadgets that hadn't been tested? For this dangerous of a mission?" Sam said quietly, but with enough venom to kill an entire family, ignoring Alex completely. Jerry jumped a little seeing the anger in Sam's eyes, but regained his composure before responding.

"Well…yes, but I promise we had contingency plans in case these inventions failed," Jerry responded, before Sam threw one of the gadgets at Jerry, who ducked it, causing the invention to break into pieces and fall into a pile behind him. "Oh my!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? YOU COULD'VE HAD US KILLED WITH THESE DEFECTIVE HUNKS OF CRAP!" Sam screamed, throwing another broken gadget Jerry's way, which he was also able to dodge.

"I assure you we-"

"OH 'ASSURE' MY ASS! YOU PUT OUR LIVES IN DANGER FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES! YOU COULD'VE HAVE TESTED THESE THINGS ON A DUMMY IN A LAB! BUT NO, YOU JUST USED US AS YOUR GODDAMN GUINEA PIGS!" Sam screamed, throwing a third gadget at Jerry's desk, before Alex tried to rub Sam's back.

"Sammy calm down, everything's fine. We shouldn't be causing a fight," Alex soothed, before Sam lightly pushed Alex off of her and stomped over to Jerry, who was staring at Sam, though with not as much intensity as Sam was staring at him. Clover was looking on in shock at what was transpiring, not wanting to get involved and make Sam angrier than she was.

"Alex, everything is not fine! We've had to be this guy's servants for years, and what do we have to show for it!? He's chased us to give us lobotomies, tried to replace us with older spies without even a bat of the eye, make multiple invasions into our private lives, and now he turns us into test subjects for defective inventions during a mission where we could've been killed!" Sam yelled at Jerry, who stood up from his chair and looked down at Sam, who wasn't backing down at all.

"I have apologized multiple times for every single one of those incidents and more!" Jerry countered.

"Oh, well pardon me, because that clearly fixes everything. Plus, the fact that you've had to do it so many times tells me that it's nothing but a bunch of lipservice crap!" Sam yelled, before Clover stood up and walked next to Sam, now fully invested into this argument and fully on Sam's side after being reminded of all the awful stuff that they've been through since coming to WOOHP.

"Sam's right Jerry! We've been going through all this bullshit for years and years, and you think nothing's wrong with it!?" Clover yelled at Jerry.

"Well sorry that being spies wasn't all rainbow and butterflies! I made mistakes, but you act like I've been nothing but a demon to you!" Jerry explained before taking several deep breaths and continuing. "I've helped you with all of your problems, whether they be minor school problems or things during missions! I haven't been there 100% but that doesn't mean that I don't care!"

"Oh, you helped us with our problems? Like when you basically blackmailed us into becoming spies in the first place!? We NEVER wanted to be spies at all, and you being our boss just makes it worse!" Clover yelled, with Sam nodding in agreement, and Alex trembling on the couch behind them.

"I never forced you to become spies. Yes, I did…convince you to give the spy training a chance, but you could've left after that first mission with Fabu and the space colony! I told you you could!" Jerry countered.

"You told us after we had a bunch of adrenaline from a dangerous mission! We weren't in our right minds!" Sam defended, with Clover patting Sam's back in agreement.

"Yeah Jerry! If we had our chance, we would've never become spies with the likes of you in the first place!" Clover yelled, staring Jerry right in the eyes.

"Well you know what? If you don't like it, why don't you two quit!?" Jerry yelled. Sam and Clover looked at each other in shock, while Alex got a chill down her spine.

"You know what Jerry? That's the best idea you've ever had!" Sam said, as Clover grabbed her Compowder from her pocket, and threw in on Jerry's desk. Sam took her Compowder and broke in in half, throwing the pieces at Jerry, hitting him in the chest. Sam and Clover stomped away from Jerry's desk, and left his office heading to the exit. They were so angry and relieved at the same time that they forgot Alex was still sitting on the couch in Jerry's office. Jerry looked at Alex with a glare on his face, still angry at the whole interaction with Sam and Clover.

"Alex, are you planning on quitting too?" Jerry asked, his voice sounding calmer than before, but still had anger in it. Alex looked between the door and Jerry, before taking a deep breath and walking out the same door Sam and Clover did, running once she got on the other side of the door to catch up with her friends.

"FINE! I don't need you! I can get new spies from anywhere I want!" Jerry yelled, as he swiped the contents of his desk off the floor in anger before massaging his temples.

Outside of WOOHP headquarters, Alex saw Sam and Clover out of their spy uniforms, throwing the uniforms in the trash.

"Girls…," Alex started, not sure whether Sam and Clover were still mad. The two looked at her with blank faces. "Are you girls OK?" the brown skinned girl shyly asked. Sam and Clover looked at each other, before sighing and looking at Alex apologetically.

"We feel a lot better now. We're sorry you had to see that, Alex," the boy crazy Clover apologized, giving Alex a side hug. Sam nodded in agreement before hugging Alex's other side.

"Yeah Alex, we're just sick and tired of being treated like second class citizens by Jerry. He doesn't care about us, and we needed to fight back and quit for our own safety," Sam explained, rubbing Alex's back to keep her calm. Alex looked at both her friends before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I totally get it, but don't you think you two were a little harsh on Jerry?" the sometimes airhead of the group asked.

"Not at all. If anything, I think that we were too nice to him. I would've loved to slap that bald lightbulb shaped head of his," Clover said, with Sam laughing for the first time all day at Clover's little insult. Alex and Clover began to laugh too as they headed to their pink convertible parked in the front of WOOHP. When they got in with Sam behind the wheel, they stopped laughing and let out long and loud sighs.

"So…this is it," Clover stated, while Sam started the car.

"Yep."

"It is, after I drive us out of here, we're never going to go near WOOHP again. Are you guys ready?" Sam asked. Clover nodded immediately, with Alex giving more of a hesitant nod. Satisfied, Sam put her foot on the gas, and drove herself and her friends back to their house, leaving their spy life behind, hoping to move on to a more normal life.


End file.
